


Take me to Neverland

by Akoce



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Book 2 Spoilers, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, heart to heart, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoce/pseuds/Akoce
Summary: They were finally off the train.Things were going to be different from now on.-Lake feels lost. Jesse is exhausted. What better way to relax than to have a sleepover?(HIATUS)
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Mirror Tulip | Lake
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Take me to Neverland

They were finally off the train.

Things were going to be different from now on.

Lake, sat on the ground, admiring the view in front of her. Besides her laid the two siblings. Nate clung tightly onto his brother's arm, eyes closed and a timid smile on his face. Jesse watched over him with fond look, the wind softly ruffling his hair. The obvious bags under his eyes betrayed his exhaustion, but he seemed at peace. 

The lake was waving. Reflected on the water was the setting sun, the sky gradually getting darker as the rays of light disappeared behind the imposing mountains far away. The golden hues surrounding them slowly dimmed.

Lake had seen similar sights, but none could compare to _this_. Or perhaps it was the presence of someone dear to her that made such a difference. After all, she had been ' _here_ ', in the memory shown in her friend's second tape. In those instants however, dread, despair, and a bit of hope had taken over her. Her only goal in mind was to leave, leave with Jesse and not come back.

In the present, she was overwhelmed by different feelings:  
_Ecstasy. Bewilderment._ And after the thrill of finally being free started wearing off, she felt _lost_.

Jesse was now home where he belonged. He had a brother waiting for him, a family. He would go to school, graduate, get a degree and a job. He would be able to follow his dreams.   
He was a human who did and would continue doing human things until the end.  
  
But Lake was not.

She was a person, she was sure of it. But she couldn't pretend to be made of flesh and bones. All she knew about the world was viewed through another person's eyes, another person's experience. How could she base her new 'human life' off someone she desperately tried to distance herself from? 

"-ake? _Lake_!" A voice interrupted her train of thoughts.

"Huh, wha-" Jumping up, her head hit another with a soft thud, and she fell back to the ground.

A loud groan and a giggle reached her ears. "... _Ouch_. That's definitely going to swell up."

"Sorry about that." She grimaced.

"We've been calling you for a while! What's up?" Jesse helped her up. "Still can't believe we made it out, huh?"

"I might've also just had an existential crisis about it. Actually scratch that, I definitely did."

Nodding, he added: " Well it is a lot to take in...Do you...wanna talk about it?"

She sighed, picking up a pebble and looking back to the lake. "My plan was to get here, with you, and now it's done and...I dunno, it's kinda scary." The water rippled from the stone's impact. "You're gonna go to school, to parties and your- your swimming thing or whatever...You basically know the world like the back of your hand." Another ripple.

"Well...I'd rather not know it like my palm, you know." He waved his right hand.

Snorting, she pointed at him. "That wasn't even funny!"

After a few seconds of joined laughter, they let quiet take over once again. A cought broke the silence. "You could go to school with me, or even if you don't want to there are plenty of opportunities out there! You could even...", he waited, "...live with us? Our parents won't be against it, right Nate?"

"Ri..Right! Even if you're a chrome person, it doesn't matter! You look so cool!"

"See?" Jesse stood up, dusting off his pants. He helped his brother up. "They'll love you, I'm sure of it! We can just come up with something for your chrome-ness." 

The corners of his lips lifted up as he turned to Lake, reaching out a hand. "You don't have to choose what you want to do right now, just take it slow. Gotta get used to all-", he gestured to the scenery in front of them, "- _this_. But you're my friend, and friends help each other."

She took his hand and returned the smile. "Yeah."

"It's getting pretty late anyways, let's just go home. I feel like i'm gonna crash any minute." He waited hesitantly.

She shrugged. "Sure. I'm drained."

Pumping up his fist in the air, he muttered: "Yes! Sleepover time!"

**Author's Note:**

> I figured posting this right now would help me get the rest of it done!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
